


War is Not Good for Dream Demons

by Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Blood, Death, Gen, Poor Dipper, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120/pseuds/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120
Summary: Simple as the title says, war isn't good for Demons, especially ones with Human family.





	War is Not Good for Dream Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this Oneshot. Hell, if you enjoy it enough, I'll Expand on it, make sure to comment whether I should or not.

Red. It's the only thing she could see. Red. A color of beauty - but also death - and love; and hate. Such a unique way to see a simple color, four different ways, on a single item. Where did these concepts come from? Blood? Possibly. It sure was the only thing she could see right now.

Finger? Nothing. Arm? A nudge. Legs? Nuh uh. Head? Barely.

...Shit. A good two shots to the shoulder and middle of the back, and she's down. Can't move below the waist. Can't do anything.

Paralyzed.

Well this is fun, ain't it?

*Buzz*

Oh great. Sound is coming back, what fun this will be.

*Boom* *bang bang* boom* 

Explosions and guns, the usual in war.

*Skrrt* *mumble*

...com?

"-ine"

"moo-ine"

"MOONSHINE, ARE YOU THERE?! PICK UP YOUR COM DAMN IT. MERA! PICK UP!"

Ugh... Reg, you really gotta make me try and move?

...

Stupid.

 

Finger? Twitching. Arm? Moving. Mouth? Mumbling worthy, this should do.

She slowly eases her arm over to her face, activating the comlink with her nose.

"Can you stop screaming in my ear? I wanna sleep, let me sleep."

"Mera! Thank the Stars you're alive! How are you doing? I got held back by a flank, I couldn't get to you. How are you doing, are you hurt?"

Roll eyes. At least those still work too.

"Oh no, I'm not in pain, at least not below the waist. Though I'm being a little Waistful right now, heh."

"... Below the waist... Oh Stars, are you paralyzed?!"

"Define Paralyzed."

"Ugh, can you not joke at a time like this?! I'm coming to get you, can you look around, tell me where your at? Where were you heading?"

"I was heading to point Bravo, as per the captains orders."

"Ok, heading to you now, see ya soon, are you losing blood?"

"Well, considering I got hit in the shoulder, and the back, um, yeah, definitely." 

"Shit, I'm on my way Mera, ju-old on, -old on Mer-"

*Skrrrt*

Huh, maybe sleep is in my favor? Wish the pain in my shoulder would go away though, hah...

...

Am I really going to go out like this? I thought I'd die as a war hero... Guess that's everyone's hope, to go out as a war hero...

She tries to look around, but the only thing she gets her eyes to do is blink.

Wetness.

A tear?

Tears.

More tears.

... I don't want this.

I don't want this anymore.

I don't want to die.

I don't want to leave Reg behind.

I don't want to leave my family. 

I don't want to Leave!

I don't want to leave. 

I don't want to leave.

I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!

"I won't let you leave. Not yet... Mizar, can you hear me? Stay awake."

What? It's not Reg?

"You here me Mizar?"

Mizar?

"Stay. Awake."

No... It can't be... I can't be...

She tries to look up, only to have a hand comfort her face, a warm hand, it felt like it gave off Different colors. Love, care, heart. It felt... Familiar, so familiar.

"I'll deal with this Mizar, ok? I'll hurt them. I'll hurt them all."

"Don't... Hurt... Reg."

"Reg? Got it. For you. Mizar"

Then all she could her was a growl, and screams.


End file.
